Cheer Up Daddy!
by Haruchan0611
Summary: Sehun, seorang fotografer yang biasa biasa saja. Luhan, istrinya adalah seorang dokter yang sangat sibuk. Dan ditambah ketiga anak kembar mereka membuat hidup mereka menjadi berwarna. HUNHAN/SELU (GS/GenderSwitch)


Title : Cheer Up Daddy!

Maincast : Sehun, Luhan, Daehan, Minguk, Manse, and other.

Inspiration : Tulus – Jangan Cintai Aku Apa Adanya

Halo! Kembali lagi dengan author abal-abal yang sampai sekarang bloggernya masih ngga bisa dibuat komen sama orang lain *jejeritan bareng Minguk

Udah tau kan? Kalo kalian dengerin lagunya bang Tulus yang diatas trus baca FF ini pastia ada lirik yang ngewakilin perasaan atau hal hal yang Sehun lakuin *kalo ngga nyambung saya bener bener minta maaf

Haha! FF ini didedikasikan buat Sehun yang mungkin lagi kangen ama Luhan *kalo saya mah bukan mungkin tapi yakin XD. Langsung aja ini dia!

SORRY FOR TYPO!

.

.

"eungh.." Bocah itu menggeliat lucu disela sela ngantuknya. Dia berguling dua kali lalu duduk dengan mudahnya.

"eum, bangun pagi.." bocah itu mengucek matanya. Sesekali dia menoleh ke sekitarnya. Pria itu tidur tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

"Ayah.." bocah itu merangkak menuju pria yang dipanggilnya Ayah itu "Bangun, sudah pagi.."

"Ada apa Minguk?" Tanya pria itu sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Apa Ayah mau tidur lebih lama lagi?" rengeknya manja. Piyama dinosaurus yang dia pakai saat ini menambah kelucuannya di pagi hari.

"Cium Ayah sepuluh kali baru Ayah mau bangun" goda Ayahnya yang masih enak enakan tidur. Sang anak diam sejenak lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

Cup cup cup cup cup!

Cup cup cup cup cup!

Sedetik kemuadian sang Ayah bangun sambil mencubit anaknya itu pelan, dengan keadaan bisa dibilang agak bugar namun berwajah lelah. Minguk cengir, senang Ayahnya akhirnya bangun juga. Sang Ayah mengedipkan matanya sesaat lalu beranjak "Ibu dimana?"

Bukannya menjawab, Minguk malah sibuk dengan boneka Barney berwarna ungu yang dia pegang. Sang Ayah menghela nafas panjang melihat anaknya sibuk sendiri dengan mainannya. Maklum sang anak sangat suka dengan dinosaurus.

"Sehun! Minguk! Bangun sayang, ayo sarapan!" Teriakan seorang wanita membuat tubuh Sehun serasa mendapat kejutan listrik.

"Daehan ah! Aku dinosaurus!"

"Aku buaya! Jangan macam macam.."

Sehun langsung menggendong Minguk yang masih sibuk dengan bonekanya dan berjalan keluar kamar besar mereka.

"Ayah, Barney jatuh" Oceh Minguk melihat boneka kesayangannya itu jatuh. Sehun tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Minguk yang berusaha mengambil bonekanya meskipun dia masih masih didalam gendongan Sehun.

.

"Cha! Daehan duduk disini, terus Minguk. Manse, sini sayang~" Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri Manse dan mendudukkannya di kursi makan disamping Minguk. Wanita itu lalu menata mangkuk berisi nasi untuk ketiga bocah kecil itu dengan rapi.

Cklek

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi dengan handuk yang masih menggantung di lehernya. Daehan menatapnya sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya "Ayah tidur nyenyak?"

"Iya, Ayah tidur nyenyak" Jawab Sehun dengan nada yang dibuat sebaik mungkin. Sudah pagi tapi rasanya kurang untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Dia butuh tidur lebih, karena seharian kemarin dia tidak istirahat sedikitpun. Ketiga bocah didepannya ini yang membuat waktu istirahat dibuat main, waktu main dibuat istirahat.

"Ayah nanti bekerja?" Tanya Manse dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut. Sehun tersenyum simpul "Tidak, Ayah libur"

"Berarti nanti bisa main dengan Ayah? Yey!" Minguk bersorak lebih dulu. Anak yang satu ini memang tidak ingin berhenti bermain, malamnya tidur paginya sudah main lagi.

Tak sadar kedua saudaranya juga ikut jinkrak jikrakan di kursinya masing masing. Sang Ibu tersenyum melihat keceriaan anak anaknya meskipun ini masih pagi "Sudah sudah, jangan ngomong terus, ini" Luhan meletakkan telur dadar isi sosis yang sudah dipotong potong dalam satu piring besar, dilanjutkan dengan meletakkan semakuk sosis goreng dengan campuran saus tomat, paprika, dan bawang bombay. Tak lupa sup mugwort di sajikan untuk setiap orang yang ada disana.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, dia berpikir jika tidur sambil menunggu masakan matang akan membuatnya lebih baik.

"Sehun.. ayo bangun" ucap Luhan sambil mengelus pipi Sehun. Saat matanya terbuka nampak semangkuk nasi dan lauk pauk yang lainnya sudah terhidang di hadapannya "Anak anak sepagi ini sudah ceria masa Ayahnya ngga?" goda Luhan supaya Sehun bisa bangun. Saat ini Sehun malas untuk berargumen dengan istrinya, dia sangat ngatuk.

"Eits!" Tegur Luhan kepada ketiga anaknya yang sudah siap meluncurkan nasi ke dalam mulut mereka "Tunggu Ayah makan dulu"

"Ayah kapan makan?"

"Ayo makan Ayah~"

"Makan, makan.."

Sehun menatap bergantian para putranya lalu menyendok makannya. Baru saja sendok bersarang di dalam mulutnya ketiga bocah itu langsung melahap makannya. Sehun terheran dengan wajah yang terlihat masih mengantuk. Dia heran kenapa ketiga anak ini bisa muat di dalam rahim istrinya dan berkembang dengan sangat cepat.

"Sehun, ayo dimakan. Nanti keburu dingin" Luhan mulai memakan sarapannya. Sehun melirik istrinya yang makan dengan lahapnya. Sehun tersenyum simpul lalu memulai sarapan paginya.

"Kamu tidur jam berapa? Jam segini masih ngantuk saja"

"Aku tidak tau. Mereka tidur diatas jadwal dan belum lagi aku mencuci piring" Sehun menjilat bibirnya dan kembali memakan sarapannya "Kapan kamu berangkat?"

"eum.. satu jam lagi. Aku harus memastikan semuanya beres baru aku bisa pergi"

"Ibu, aku kenyang" Manse mendorong mangkuk kosongnya "Ibu kapan pulang?"

"Ibu juga tidak tau Manse, tapi tenang saja. Kalau sudah selesai nanti Ibu telepon" Luhan tersenyum meyakinkan anak bungsunya itu. Minguk masih sibuk dengan nasinya begitu juga dengan Daehan. Anak berkacamata itu tenang menikmati sarapannya.

Sang Ayah sudah selesai dari tadi dan sekarang memperhatikan anak anaknya makan. Sesekali melirik istrinya yang tengah membantu anak anak mereka memakan makanannya.

"Kau memperhatikan anak anakmu tapi suamimu kau abaikan"

"shtt! Aku sedang sibuk Hun.. jika urusan selain anak anak kita bicarakan nanti" Luhan memotong perkataan Sehun tanpa bisa disambung lagi. Sehun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sandaran kursi makan tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Dia sedang kesal, sangat kesal. Bayangkan saja, semenjak anak anaknya lahir istrinya seperti menjadikannya nomor kesekian setelah anak anak mereka. Memang benar anak anak butuh pengasuhan, tapi suami juga penting untuk diurus. Setiap pagi dia harus menemukan istrinya yang tak disampingnya, malah anak anaknya yang tidur dengan posisi sembarang yang dia jumpai. Bukannya tidak bersyukur, sesekali saja dia bisa melihat wajah istrinya yang masih terlelap lengkap dengan anak anak mereka yang mau tidur tumpuk tiga pun juga Sehun rela.

Tak sadar Sehun telah sendirian di ruang makan. Anak anaknya sedang sibuk bermain rumah rumahan. Sekilas dia melihat istrinya yang cekatan membersihkan peralatan makan.

"Anak anak, buat makanan yang enak sebelum serigala datang"

Sehun tersenyum geli mendengar Minguk yang berlagak seperti Ibu babi babi kecil.

"Buat buah buahan yang banyak"

"ya Ibu~.."

Sehun sedikit terkikik mendengar nada bicara Daehan yang aneh.

Sehun dulu pernah mengatakan bahwa dia ingin memiliki banyak anak. Ya.. sekitar sepuluh atau sebelas. Dia bilang ingin membuat skuat tim sepak bola yang hebat. Tapi sayang, tiga saja sudah membuatnya kebingungan apalagi sebelas. Istrinya pasti akan membeli rumah baru untuknya dan anak anak mereka. Dan mungkin meninggalakannya sendirian.

Oh! Lihat anak anak Sehun sangatlah menggemaskan.

Kita lihat. Sehun punya tiga anak dan mereka kembar, tapi bukan identik. Yang memakai kacamata, dia Daehan. Si sulung yang penurut. Menurut Sehun Daehan lebih mirip dirinya daripada Luhan, penurut, irit bicara, dan juga terlihat berwibawa menurutnya. Kebiasaannya yaitu menggaruk garuk lehernya. Sampai sekarang Sehun belum mengerti kenapa Daehan sering melakukan hal itu.

Selanjutnya Minguk. Dia bagaikan terhimpit diantara dua saudaranya yang lain. Anak kedua Sehun ini sangatlah ceria setiap hari. Mau hari senin sampai minggu, hari libur nasional sampai hari libur keagamaan dia selalu ceria. Hobinya menyanyikan lagu anak anak terutama Pororo dan Aligator. Minguk lebih mirip Luhan daripada Sehun, ya.. cerewet, tidak bisa diam, dan juga penakut. Minguk juga yang biasanya bangun paling pagi. Tapi pagi ini dia bangun terlambat, sangat disayangkan.

Dan yang terakhir Manse. Si bungsung satu itu selalu membuat Sehun penasaran dengan tingkah tingkah yang akan dibuatnya. Bisa dibilang Manse yang paling unik, dia tidak mirip Sehun maupun Luhan. Manse lebih mirip dirinya sendiri, ya! Manse self. Manse menjadi pelengkap yang sempurna bagi keluarganya. Tuhan tidak segan segan memberikan yang terbaik bagi hambanya.

Anak anaknya merupakan kekuatannya selama ini. Tapi semua itu tidak lengkap saat istrinya lebih memperhatikan anak anaknya sembilan puluh tujuh persen terjamin. Sehun berani sumpah! Dia sangat kesepian selama beberapa tahun ini, dia terlihat biasa biasa saja tapi jika kalian sudah mengenalnya jauh sebelumnya jauh dilubuk hatinya sebagai seorang lelaki, dia kesepian.

Ini bukan masalah anak anaknya. Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali dengan anak anak kesayangannya itu. Ini masalah lelaki dan wanita.

"Aku memimpikan keluarga yang bahagia. Tapi sebagai seorang lelaki jelas aku kesepian, Kau mengacuhkanku. Aku seorang Ayah yang butuh obat kasih sayang dari istri"

Itulah kata kata terpanjang yang pernah Sehun ucapkan selama ini.

.

Sudah dua jam semenjak Luhan berangkat bekerja. Kembar tiga sudah terlihat lebih segar dengan kaos putih dengan motif belang biru tipis dan juga celana hitam pendek. Mereka terlihat sangat mempesona, dan lihat! Manse menurunkan poninya.

"Ayah kita mau kemana?"

"Kita mau ke Busan. Kalian mau kan?"

"Mau mau!" kompak mereka bertiga.

"Bagus, sekarang ayo berangkat!" Sehun menuntun anak anak mereka sambil membawa tas berukuran sangat besar ditambah tiga kursi yang menjadi pengganti beban di punggungnya. Mereka berencana menginap di Busan sekitar seminggu. Maklum Sehun sedang tidak ada jadwal yang berarti sehingga dia bisa membawa anak anaknya pergi ke tempat tempat bagus di Korea. Dan juga Luhan sangatlah super sibuk saat ini jadi yang jelas dia tidak bisa menemaninya bersama anak anak, dan Sehun sudah tau itu sejak awal.

Mereka sudah memasukkan barang barang dan juga perlengkapan lainnya. Mereka masuk satu per satu dan kemudian mobil berjalan pergi meninggalkan parkiran apartement.

.

.

Mereka sampai di Busan. Tujuan pertama mereka yaitu pergi ke pantai dekat hotel tempat mereka menginap. Cuaca sangat bagus hari ini jadi mereka bisa bersenang senang cukup lama.

Mereka bermain main dengan pasir lalu Sehun berinisiatif menunjukkan gaya melompatnya saat jatuh masuk ke laut. Kesan pertama anak anaknya sangatlah membuatnya heran. Sudah teropong terbalik, dan mereka bukannya menyemangatinya malah berteriak memanggil namanya. Bukannya tidak bersyukur, tapi dia ingin membuktikan bahwa anak anaknya sudah belajar banyak selama ini.

Tujuan selanjutnya makan. Karena hari menjelang malam maka wisata akan dilanjutkan besok. Mereka mencoba menu yang membuat anak anak Sehun merinding pada pertengahan acara makan mereka. Sebelumnya mereka disuguhi ikan mentah yang jika dibakar akan bergerak gerak layaknya masih hidup. Awalnya mereka bingung terutama Minguk tapi pada akhirnya mereka memakannya dengan lahap.

Tanpa sadar Sehun mengerjai anak anak mereka. Dia memesan gurita hidup. Dia pikir terakhir kali dia makan itu saat zamannya berpacaran dengan Luhan. Itu sudah lama sekali.

"ak ah! Ayah ayah!" Minguk terkejut saat melihat tentacle itu bergerak gerak di sumpitnya begitupun juga Daehan, tapi dia lebih tenang dibandingkan Minguk. Sedangkan Manse tengah sibuk menyuapi Sehun dengan gurita bergerak itu.

Hari pertama sudah membuatnya lelah. Tapi melihat anak anaknya bahagia membuat semua itu hilang bagaikan semangka yang dilahap raksasa.

.

.

Hari berganti. Seperti biasa Minguk bangun lebih pagi daripada yang lain. Semua berjalan seperti biasa. Hanya saja kegiatan yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya lebih dari biasa

.

Mereka berhenti sarapan roti ikan di salah satu toko. Lalu mereka pergi untuk belajar membuat roti ikan berbentuk dinosaurus.

"Apa namanya?"

"Triceratop"

"Ya! betul! Triceratop. Lalu yang ini?"

"Stegosaurus!"

"Wah, betul. Ini stegosaurus. Lalu yang ini?"

"Tyranosaurus! Dan aku menyukainya"

"betul sekali Minguk, kau sangat pandai"

Sehun tercengang saat mendengar Minguk menyebutkan berbagai jenis dinosaurus kepada guru pembimbing. Sehun berfikir anak anaknya sudah sangatlah berkembang. Semuanya andil dalam perkembangan anak anaknya termasuk Luhan. Ibu mereka yang paling Sehun cintai.

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke pantai lain di daerah Busan. Kali ini pantainya lebih tertata daripada yang kemarin. Jalan setapak dengan pagar pembatas, beberapa lampu yang tertata berurutan di pinggir jalan, dan jalan yang bercabang cabang untuk memudahkan pengunjung menyusuri pantai tanpa harus tersesat. Bisa dibilang mereka sedang berada di atas tebing dengan laut di bawahnya. Biru dan jernih, sangatlah menakjubkan.

"Daehan, Minguk, Manse! Kesini!"

Spontan ketiga anak itu menghampiri Sehun yang tengah berjongkok sambil menggotong tiga kursi kecil di punggungnya layaknya tas punggung.

"Ayo berfoto!" Sehun sudah siap dengan seorang wanita yang tengah berada agak jauh di depannya yang dimintai tolongnya untuk menfoto mereka.

"Ayo yang rapi, Manse, ayo! Jangan kesana" Sehun tertawa saat Manse malah sibuk dengan kamera polariod yang ia bawa sambil berjalan pelan.

Crek!

.

"Terima kasih" Sehun membungkuk memberi hormat kepada wanita itu lalu pergi "Lihat ini. Bagus tidak?"

"Bagus Ayah"

"Ayah, Ibu kapan pulang?"

"Itu.. kan Ibu sudah bilang Ibu akan menelpon jika pulang" Sehun mencoba menahan rasa kesalnya dengan Luhan. Anak anaknya hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

Saat inilah yang ditunggu tunggu. Awal sore yang bagus untuk duduk di pinggir tebing. Sehun menata bangku yang dia bawa untuk anak anaknya duduk.

"anak anak ayo!" Mereka langsung menghampiri Sehun dan duduk berurutan. Dari kanan Daehan, Minguk, Manse. Bisa juga dilihat lewat tas punggung yang mereka bawa. Nomor satu Daehan, dua Minguk, dan tiga Manse.

Sehun berjongkok. Angin tak menghalanginya untuk mengabadikan hal hal bagus disekitarnya.

Crek!

Sehun memotret anak anaknya dari belakang. Nampak berbagai ekspresi muncul. Dari yang biasa saja, tersenyum, tertawa, dan yang paling membuat Sehun ingin tertawa saat dia berhasil menangkap ekpresi Manse yang sangat imut.

Dia duduk di samping anak anaknya. Menunjukkan hasil jepretannya sebagai seorang fotografer yang handal. Pekerjaannya tidak membuat dia lupa dengan anak anaknya, malah dia lebih memilih memecat dirinya sendiri ataupun dipecat atasan daripada anak anaknya yang kurang kasih sayang dari seorang Ayah dan Ibu. Dia dan Luhan, hanya saja saat ini dialah yang kurang kasih sayang dari Luhan.

Angin berhembus tidak terlalu kencang. Pengunjung semakin banyak yang berdatangan seiring dengan matahari yang semakin ingin tenggelam di ufuk barat. Suara ombak dan cipratannya yang sesekali terasa tidak membuat Ayah dan ketiga anaknya itu menjauh. Sehun merasa bahwa ombak sedang berusaha mengambil perasaan kesal dan sepinya terhadap Luhan. Ya.. Jika Luhan berada disitu sekarang pasti anak anak dan dia akan sangat senang.

 _Aku akan sabar menunggu. Selagi kau masih bisa kulihat, aku yakin kau tidak akan pergi._

.

.

Bulan telah menggantikan posisi matahari untuk saat ini. Orang orang masih saja berlalu lalang layaknya semut berjalan ketika dilihat dari atas. Lampu lampu masih banyak yang menyala, pertanda bahwa ini masih belum selesai termasuk Sehun. Ini bukan akhir dari harinya yang melelahkan, butuh satu hal lagi yang harus dilakukan baru dia bisa memejamkan mata dan tidur dengan tenang.

Daehan, Minguk, dan Manse sudah terlelap dan terbang ke alam mimpi sedangkan sang Ayah masih berkukat dengan laptopnya. Bukan pekerjaan sih, hanya sedikit mencurahkan isi hatinya lewat tulisan tidak apa kan?

Sehun mulai menulis di laptopnya. Dia berencana untuk mengepostnya di blog pribadi dan rahasianya. Sehun pikir selama ini tidak ada yang tau blog ini selain dia, Luhan, Yixing, Joonmyeon, dan teman temannya yang lain.

.

 _Sudah bulan Oktober keempat semenjak aku dan kau bersatu di dalam ikatan mimpi yang membahagiakan. Mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan, bersama anak anak yang mengagumkan._

 _Sepersekian kali aku melihatmu mengurus anak anak tiap hari, tiada henti. Kau seperti dikerja rodi, tapi wajah cantik nan manismu itu mematahkan presepsiku kepadamu. Seperti bunga baby breath yang terus mekar tak mengenal musim, rasa cintaku sama sepertinya._

 _Aku merasa selama empat tahun ini kau mengacuhkanku. Bukan sebagai seorang Ayah, tapi sebagai seorang lelaki. Aku berpikir bahwa kau sekarang jarang bersamaku. Pekerjaanmu sebagai dokter, pasien pasienmu, dan si triplet yang aktif membuatku semakin yakin itulah penyebab aku jarang bersamamu. Jujur aku bukannya tidak bersyukur dengan semuanya. Aku bersyukur, sangat bersyukur bisa menikah denganmu, berbagi cinta denganmu, dan membesarkan anak yang sudah kita perjuangkan selama ini._

 _Aku lelaki dan Ayah, butuh kasih sayang seorang perempuan sekaligus istri. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu berpikir, aku hanya ingin kau tau setelah membaca tulisan ini.. Aku sangat kesepian. Dan jujur aku juga kesal karena menurutku kau kurang perhatian layaknya zaman kita baru menikah dan juga saat mengandung anak kita. Tapi jika reaksi dan pendapatmu lain ya silahkan. Toh semua orang berhak mengemukakan pendapatnya._

 _Yang jelas sekali maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu terganggu dengan pekerjaanmu. Maafkan aku yang hanya bisa menjadi seorang fotografer. Kau pasti berpikir aku sedang merendahkan diri, benar kan? Dan tujuanku memang itu, supaya aku bisa mencurahkan beberapa isi hatiku. Beberapa._

 _Tapi aku akan selalu menyayangimu, menyayangi anak anak kita, menyayangi keluarga kecil yang telah kita buat dengan cinta dan kerja keras. Aku yakin Tuhan akan membalas cinta dan kerja keras kita lebih indah di masa depan._

 _Aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan tetap menjadi Oh Sehun yang kau kenal dan menyayangi seperti seorang Oh Sehun yang yang selalu kau kenal. Aku akan tetap seperti diriku sendiri agar kau tidak gelisah saat ada sesuatu yang berubah dari diriku. Bukan karena aku tidak jadi balas dendam, tapi percayalah ini demi kebaikanmu dan anak anak. Ini keputusanku agar kau merasa nyaman dan terus tetap disampingku meskipun kau tidak memperhatikanku setiap saat._

 _Dan satu hal lagi yang harus kau tau dari diriku.._

 _Bahwa aku mencintaimu.._

Sehun menekan tanda 'post' di layar. Dan detik itu juga dia tersenyum lega telah mencurahkan isi hatinya.

.

.

Luhan berlari sekuat tenaga. Tak peduli derasnya hujan turun, dia tetap berlari dengan satu tujuan..

Menemui Sehun

 _Several hour ago_

Luhan merengangkan seluruh otot tubuhnya. Dia sangat lelah dengan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter, melakukan operasi, mendiagnosis, memberi dosis obat, dan yang lain lain. Uhk.. dia rindu masa masa bebasnya dulu, saat berpacaran, saat baru menikah dan belum memikirkan apa apa.

Luhan mengambil handphone di samping laptopnya. Layar menjadi cerah dan detik itu juga Luhan tertuju pada notif mail di paling atas layar handphone. Dia membukanya.

 _MyFamily just post new story_.

Luhan langsung membuka web pencarian dan langsung mengetikkan alamat web yang tertera di handphonenya.

Luhan langsung menuju ke post terbaru. Nampak raut wajahnya yang serius dan khawatir bercampur menjadi satu.

Luhan terus membaca post itu. Tak terasa air mata menetes tanpa sepengetahuannya. Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri, Mencoba mengontrol emosinya namun sia sia. Seorang dokter yang dilihat dari luar nampak kuat dan percaya diri ternyata memiliki hati yang lemah. Dia yang lebih parah lagi dia menyimpannya seorang diri, tanpa memberitahu siapapun termasuk Sehun, suaminya sendiri.

Luhan kembali meraih handphonenya. Mencoba menelpon Sehun tapi sia sia lagi.. berkali kali dia telpon selalu miss call. Luhan semakin khawatir saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Luhan memutar otaknya mencari ide. Tak alam Luhan mengetikkan sesuatu di handphone dan mencoba menelpon seseorang.

"Halo Kyungsoo?"

"..."

"Tidak, aku mau tanya, apa Sehun ada di hotel?"

"..."

"Tolong carikan nama mereka di daftar tamu"

"ya, tunggu dulu"

Beberapa detik Luhan menunggu.

"Luhan"

"Iya?"

"Oh Sehun, Oh Daehan, Minguk, Manse. Mereka ada di hotel"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku kesana, aku akan secepatnya kesana, tunggu aku!"

"eh Luhan kenapa-" Belum selesai bicara telepon diputus sepihak. Kyungsoo bingung sendiri di tempatnya saat ini, ruang resepsionis.

.

"Selamat datang, eh Luhan!" Kyungsoo berlari menuju Luhan. Kyungsoo khawatir saat melihat keadaan Luhan, basah kuyub, hanya memakai sebuah mantel yang sekarang juga basah kuyub, dan high heels yang dicincing.

"Luhan.."

"Dimana Sehun? Dimana anak anakku tidur?" Tanya Luhan dengan setengah mengigil.

Kyungsoo sibuk sendiri dengan keadaan Luhan.

"Kamar nomor berapa? Dimana?"

Kyungsoo langsung menuntun Luhan menuju lift, menekan tombol tujuh.

.

"Ini kuncinya" Kyungsoo menyerahkannya kepada Luhan "keringkan tubuhmu.. kau bisa sakit"

"Aku memang bisa sakit, tapi aku tidak ingin Sehun dan anak anakku sakit karenaku" Luhan meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luhan, membiarkan Luhan sendiri.

Cklek!

Tek!

Sehun mengerejapkan mata merasa ada yang mengganggunya tidur. Dia berusaha melihat sekeliling.

"eh, Luhan.." Sehun terkejut, asli. Ditambah keadaan Luhan yang sekarang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sehun.." Luhan ambruk seketika. Samar samar dia bisa merasakan ada yang menggendongnya. Lalu gelap menyapanya dengan baik di alam mimpinya.

.

"eungh.." Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Nampak dia terbaring dengan keadaan tubuh terasa panas, kepala pusing, dan tentu saja pakaian dan selimut hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Sudah bangun"

Luhan menoleh "Sehun.."

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan meminta Kyungsoo mengantarkan obat untukmu"

"Sehun.." Luhan sedikit terisak.

"ada apa?" Sehun berkata seperti tidak ada apa apa.

"Sehun hiks.." Luhan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun dan menyelimuti dirinya sampai ke ujung kepala. Dia tidak ingin Sehun melihatnya saat menangis.

Sehun tersenyum miris. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka selimut yang Luhan pakai. Seketika itu juga wajah Luhan yang telah dihiasi air mata menyambutnya.

"Luhan, maafkan aku"

"Tidak.." luhan berusaha duduk namun Sehun mencengahnya "biarkan aku duduk"

Sehun menurutinya dan membiarkan Luhan duduk. Luhan menunduk, Sehun berpikir Luhan sedang menangis, tapi kenyataannya dia sedang menahan pusingnya.

"Aku yang harus minta maaf"

"Memangnya kau salah apa?"

"Kau pura pura tidak tau atau apa? Aku membaca semuanya, kau pikir aku bodoh apa?"

"shtt" Sehun meninstrupsinya "Jangan keras keras.. anak anak sedang tidur" Nampak Daehan, Minguk, Manse tidur dengan nyenyak disamping Luhan "kau tidak salah Lu.. mungkin hanya aku saja yang terlalu melankonis" Sehun bohong besar, jelas. Dia bukanlah tipe orang melankonis, bukanlah tipe yang mudah terjatuh ketika terjadi sesuatu dengannya, dia bukan orang lemah. Dia orang yang menyimpan isi hatinya dengan baik, dia bisa menata isi hatinya tapi dia tidak bisa menahan selamanya isi hatinya, jika ada sesuatu yang menganjal pasti dia akan mencurahkannya kepada Tuhan dan tulisan.

"Kau bohong. Kau bilang kau akan menjadi dirimu sendiri"

"Aku memang menjadi diriku sendiri" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan lelah. Mereka diam sejenak, mencerna kata kata yang akan mereka ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Aku merindukanmu" gamblang Sehun dengan sekali hembusan. Sedetik kemudian Luhan memeluknya dengan erat. Menangis di dalam dekapannya, perasaannya membuncah seperti air yang tumpah karena tempat yang terlalu sempit. Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan lalu memeluknya. Sehun memejamkan matanya merasakan dekapan hangat Luhan dan isakan nyeri dari bibir Luhan. Dia bisa merasakan nyerinya, sama seperti saat Luhan mengacuhkannya.

"Maafkan aku.. aku bersalah. Aku tidak menghiraukanmu, aku melupakanmu, maafkan aku ku mohon" rengek Luhan di dalam tangisnya layaknya meminta tidak ada cara membunuh untuk menghabisinya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan? Aku tidak melakukan apa apa"

"Aku takut kau meninggalkanku, aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Aku membutuhkanmu, aku mencintaimu"

Seketika itu nyeri menjalar di tubuh Sehun. Ingin sekali dia menangis, sangat ingin.

"Jangan merengek seperti itu, aku tidak suka" Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menatap Luhan intens "Aku tidak percaya kau bisa kesini dengan modal uang, mantel, dan high heels yang dicincing" Sehun tersenyum "kau wanita yang lucu"

"jangan bercanda. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu saat membaca tulisanmu. Seperti kau sangat kesal kepadaku"

"Memang benar"

"Itu kan.. Kau marah padaku. Lihat saja tingkahmu padaku saat ini"

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang enggan menatapnya. Sehun langsung meraih dagu Luhan dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Kejutan listrik menyambut Luhan di sela sela ciumannya.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya memperdalam ciuman. Luhan tidak ingin melepaskannya, dia diam tanpa membalas, membiarkan Sehun menjamah bibirnya dengan leluasa, menahan tenguknya dengan lembut. Sehun menuntun tangannya untuk menjambak rambutnya. Luhan menurutinya, dia menjambak lembut rambut Sehun. Mereka melepas rindu yang selama empat tahun ini tertahan dan terlupakan.

Sehun melepaskan tautannya dengan Luhan "Kau cantik saat sakit. Terlihat lemah dan membuatku ingin sekali melindungimu setiap saat"

Luhan terdiam saat Sehun mengusap pipinya lembut "Aku tau sejak awal, kau terlihat kuat namun hatimu tidak bisa dibohongi. Dan itulah fakta pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu" Pipi Luhan serasa terbakar. Dia seperti anak remaja yang tengah dirayu oleh anak gang sebelah sekolahnya.

"Sehun.."

"hm?"

"Itu.."

"Itu apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu" Sehun kembali tersenyum "Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu?"

"tentang apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan hal ini sebagai seorang suami maupun seorang ayah. Aku ingin kau menjadi dirimu sendiri mulai sekarang"

Luhan tetap diam mendengarkan Sehun "Kau boleh bertingkah kuat di depan orang lain, tapi di dalam keluarga aku mohon jangan sembunyikan dirimu yang sebenarnya"

Luhan merasa bersalah begitu saja. Dan anehnya dia baru menyadari hal itu "Aku mengerti"

"Dan jika kau mampu silahkan mulai sekarang lakukan, jika belum aku akan menunggu sampai aku mati"

"Sehun~"

"aku sungguh sungguh" Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan "Istriku cantik sekali, pantas saja anak anak kita tampan. Ayahnya tampan, ibunya cantik"

Luhan memukul dada Sehun pelan "gombal"

"Aku memang seperti ini" Sehun berbaring dengan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan "Aku sangat bersyukur bisa mencintaimu"

Luhan ikut ikutan merebahkan diri disamping Sehun "kau tidak pakai bantal?"

"Tidak perlu, begini saja sudah cukup"

"Itu sehun, soal menjadi seorang fotografer" Sehun menoleh.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, aku menerimamu apa adanya. Lagi pula bidangmu memang seorang jurnalistik" Luhan menatap Sehun manja "Aku akan berusaha menjadi Ibu yang baik. Mendampingi anak anak setiap saat, dan juga bisa menemanimu"

Sehun tersenyum senang melihat perubahan besar dari istrinya "Jangan memaksakan diri, jalani perlahan lahan" ucap Sehun sambil mengusap usap pipi Luhan.

"Sudah.. sekarang ayo tidur. Sudah jam setengah dua masih belum tidur juga"

Luhan mengangguk lalu membetulkan posisi tidurnya menghadap Sehun. Baru sedetik terpejam Sehun sudah menariknya ke dalam dekapan dengan berbantalkan lengannya "apa kau pusing?"

Luhan menggeleng "tidak. Nanti tangamu sakit"

"Tenang saja. Kau tidurlah yang nyaman, kita bisa memikirkan hal lain besok" Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah. Saat ini dia sedang tidak mood untuk berbincang tentang hal yang rumit dan masih ada sebersit rasa penyesalan di dalam dirinya.

"Jangan terus menyesal. Masa depan menantimu dan yang lainnya"

Sehun bisa membaca pikirannya. Jelas, ketara sekali dari wajahnya yang khawatir "Aku tidak ingin berlarut larut dalam masalah ini, jadi sekarang kita tidur dan melanjutkannya besok"

"Sehun.."

"hm?"

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku"

"hah.." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan "iya, aku memaafkanmu. Puas? Sekarang tidur, kau sedang sakit, dan besok kita bicarakan lagi" Sehun langsung memejamkan mata. Luhan yang melihat Sehun sudah terpejam semakin mendekatkan dirinya hingga menempel dengan tubuh Sehun. Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun seperti tidak ingin lepas darinya dan memejamkan matanya.

Sehun membuka matanya. Nampak Luhan terpejam dengan lengan yang melingkar memeluk tubuhnya. Sehun membalas pelukannya dan ikut berpetualan ke alam mimpi Luhan. Alam mimpi yang baru. Ditemani malaikat malaikat kecil yang tdur disampingnya.

.

.

"eungh.." Luhan melenguh. Dia membuka mata perlahan. Dia terbangun karena mendengar sesuatu.

"Ayo Ayah! Tryranosaurus akan memakan Ayah!"

"Aku lapar! Aku mau makan Ayah"

"Kya! Ayah ayo lari"

"Jangan makan aku tryrano!"

Luhan langsung terbangun melihat kejadian yang ada di depannya.

Sehun sedang bermain bersama anak anak. Minguk jadi tryranosaurus, Daehan dan Manse menjadi anak Sehun, Dan Ssehun sendir menjadi mangsa Mingrano.

Sehun menoleh "eh, sudah bangun" Luhan masih dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelum ia tertidur. Dia yang berlari, dia yang pingsan, dia yang terbangun dengan Sehun disampingnya, dan dia yang berciuman dengan Sehun.

Sehun berjalan lalu duduk di hadapan Luhan "coba kita lihat" dia menempelkan telapaknya ke dahi Luhan "lebih baik daripada yang tadi malam"

"Sehun, aku.."

"Tenanglah, kau tidak akan dihukum karena bangun kesiangan"

"tapi aku-"

"sudah sudah.. lihat, anak anak melihatmu gelisah" Luhan beralih menatap anak anaknya yang sedang menatapnya. Mereka berlari menujunya dan duduk mengelilinginya.

"Ibu sudah selesai bekerja?"

"Ibu kenapa? Ibu sakit?"

"ibu jangan sakit.. Minguk tidak mau ibu sakit"

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Minguk "Ibu sudah selesai bekerja, dan Ibu tidak sakit, hanya pilek"

"Ibu ibu! Kemarin kami pergi ke pantai!"

"Iya, disana kami melihat Ayah melompat ke laut! Seperti ini" Daehan mempraktean gaya Sehun saat melompat ke dalam air, meskipun tidak seratus persen mirip.

"Lalu kami makan kue ikan, membuat kue ikan. Bentuknya seperti tyrano bu!"

"Kami ke pantai lagi! Disana kami difoto Ayah. Ayah bilang kami lucu bu.. apa benar?"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang tengah memandang keluar jendela "Iya.. kalian lucu. Sangat menggemaskan" luhan tersenyum manis sambil mencubiti pipi ketiga anaknya. Tawa mengiringi pagi keluarga kecil itu.

"Hei, kalian tidak mandi?" Tanya sehun.

"Nanti dulu.. kami mau bersama Ibu"

"Ibu sedang pilek, sebaiknya kalian mandi. Jika kesulitan langsung teriak "Ayah!" begitu, bagaimana?"

"Oke" Minguk segera berjalan sambil bernyanyi lagu aligator disusul daehan dan Manse. Tinggal pasangan suami istri saja yang ada di sana.

"Sehun kenapa?" tanya Luhan yang khawatir melihat Sehun terus tersenyum memandang luar jendela "aku tidak apa apa.." Sehun menoleh "Aku hanya meman dang laut diluar sana. Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku tidak begitu yakin.." Luhan menunduk. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Sehun menjalar dari lengannya terus sampai pipinya "kau mau aku rawat begitu?"

"Bukan begitu.. aku jadi kesusahan saat bekerja"

"tenang saja. Aku sudah teleponkan Chanyeol tadi"

"eh?"

"Aku bilang Luhan bersikap aneh hingga menyusulku ke Busan. Aku juga bilang sesampainya di Busan dia langsung demam, jadi aku izinkan kau sampai aku telepon Chanyeol kembali"

"Sehun.."

"Aku akan menjagamu.. sampai kau sembuh. Baru kau bisa menemaniku" Sehun tersenyum lalu mengacak acak rambut panjang sepunggung Luhan.

"Ya ampun..istriku yang biasanya segar bugar harus sakit. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa senang kalau istriku sakit?"

Luhan tersenyum malu "apa apaan sih"

Sehun tersenyum jahil "hm.. bagaimana jika aku ajak dia jalan jalan saja? Pasti dia akan senang begitupun anak anak. Tapi apa dia mau?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Sudah lama aku tidak jalan jalan, dengan anak anak juga. Pasti menyenangkan"

"Oh! Dia menerimanya! Akhirnya.." Sehun melirik Luhan jahil. Luhan tersenyum senang lalu menyerang Sehun dengan gelitikannya.

"Akh Luhan geli~"

"Hihihi! rasakan"

"Ya! Luhan akh, geli Luhan hentikan!"

"Tidak mau, Luhan mau begini" Jawab Luhan layaknya seorang anak kecil "Luhan! Hentikan~"

"Tidak"

Sehun sedikit muak. Dia langsung mebalik tubuh Luhan, merubah posisinya yang sekarang berada di atas.

"Luhan"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"itu sudah jelas"

"Kalau kau?"

"eum.. aku.." Luhan mencolek hidup Sehun gemas "tentu saja mencintaimu" ucapnya dengan ekpresi yang menggemaskan. Sehun menyeringai lalu beranjak dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"Whoa Manse sudah bisa sikat gigi sendiri!"

Luhan langsung beranjak menuju kamar mandi "benarkah? Manse, kamu bisa sikat gigi sendiri?"

"Iya. Ini, gigi Manse jadi putih" ocehnya dengan keadaan telanjang bulat.

"Ukh.. anak Ibu memang pintar" Luhan mencubit pipi Manse, Manse cengir.

Sehun tersenyum "kalian tidak kedinginan?"

"Tidak, kami kan kuat. Mana mungkin kedinginan" Ucap Daehan dengan bangganya. Minguk ikut ikutan setuju saja dengan mengangguk angguk.

"Meskipun begitu kan nanti bisa sakit kalau kelamaan di dalam air" Luhan membujuk anak anaknya yang mulai bisa menentukan mana yang baik dan yang buruk "Iya ya.. ya sudah, Minguk mau keluar"

Luhan langsung menggendong Minguk "Daehan juga" Daehan pun digendong oleh Luhan "Manse tidak keluar?"

"Manse mau sama ayah"

"Oh.. oke" Luhan pergi dari kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Manse sendirian "Ayo Manse" Manse menurut digendong. Basah sudah jadi resikonya karena memang mereka lupa membawa handuk.

"Manse sini" ajak Luhan yang tengah sibuk memakaikan pakaian Minguk. Daehan sudah rapi dengan kaos biru tua bermotif garis horizontal putih. Manse berlari menuju Ibunya dan bersiap siap untuk dipakaikan baju.

Semua sudah siap, hanya tinggal Sehun dan Luhan saja yang belum mandi. Sehun menyuruh ketiga anaknya itu bersama Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu, terlebih lagi ada Jongin disana dan jongin sendiri iya iya saja dititipi anak anak Sehun. Toh dia sudah tau apa yang harus dilakukan, jadi Sehun merasa tidak terlalu kerepotan dan tentu saja tidak merasa bersalah.

"Kau tidak mandi?"

"kau saja dulu, aku menyusul" Luhan tengah melipat baju kotor untuk dimasukkan ke dalam koper. Sehun juga ikut duduk kembali melihat Luhan yang masih bekerja "Kau terlihat sangat sibuk"

"tidak, aku kan hanya melipat baju. Ini juga pekerjaan Ibu rumah tangga" Luhan memasukkan lipatan terakhir ke dalam koper lalu menutupnya "Aku ingin menjadi lebih kalem tapi kuat, seperti dulu. Saat kau pertama kali jatuh cinta denganku" Luhan tersenyum malu. Sehun serasa berada di bukit berbuga. Ingin sekali dia menyanyikan lagu bukit berbunga.

"Luhan"

"Iya?"

"Kau mau mandi bersama?"

"mandi bersama?"

"Hm. Kau tau, tiga tahun kita tidak mandi bersama. Maukah?"

"Sehun~ aku malu"

"kenapa harus malu, lihat" Sehun berdiri sambil membuka kaos putihnya. Luhan terkejut dengan mata yang membulat "apa kau tidak rindu melihat tubuh suamimu ini?"

"Sehun~" Luhan merengek malu. Jelas dia merindukan memandang tubuh suaminya yang menurutnya lumayan atletis. Sudah lama sekali sejak mereka mandi bersama, tapi Luhan terlalu malu mengungkapkan secara gamblang seperti "tentu saja!" atau "aku merindukan tubuhmu".

"Apa aku perlu membuka semuanya baru kau mau mandi bersama?"

"Jangan!"

"eh?"

"Kau gila ya? kau mau membuatku terbirit birit kekamar mandi saat melihat asetmu dan.." Luhan menyadari satu hal, dia salah omong. Luhan menatap Sehun yang tengah menyeringai kepadanya. Otomatis Sehun berjalan cepat dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Luhan "sudah aku bilang, pasti kau meridukannya. Jangan mengelak, suamimu ini lebih tau daripada dirimu sendiri"

Luhan menelan salivanya kasar "Tapi aku malu"

"Tenang saja" Sehun mengangkat ujung kaos Luhan dan menariknya dengan satu jari. Sehun bisa melihat perut rata Luhan lewat bawah matanya "Aku akan menjadi lelaki untukmu, lelaki yang kau cintai selama ini. Ayah yang hebat bagi anak anaknya" Sehun mencium bibir Luhan sekilas. Luhan menatap lekat Sehun beberapa saat lalu tersenyum sinis namun manis "Kalau begitu.." Luhan mengusap dada Sehun "Aku akan menjadi seorang wanita untukmu, sekarang" Luhan mengulum bibirnya sendiri "Sudah lama aku tidak seagresif ini" Luhan beralih menata rambutnya, membuatnya terlihat acak acakan, dia meniup poninya lalu kembali tersenyum, lebih tepatnya cengir.

Sehun sedikit termenung lalu tanpa sadar menyeringai "Sehun, kau bilang kau mau mandi bersama?"

"Sudah aku bilang pasti kau mau"

"Hahaha.." Luhan tertawa sembari digendong Sehun. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar mandi lalu Sehun menutup pintunya. Tidak usah dipirkan juga sudah tau, biarkan mereka bermain dengan cara mereka sendiri. Penulis sendiri harus mempersiapkan ujian tengah semesternya.

.

.

.

"Paman, Ayah kok belum datang?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi"

"Paman sebenarnya kerja apa?"

"Paman kerja jadi atasannya orang orang"

"Maksudnya?"

"Paman memberi tugas kepada orang orang, memeriksa pekerjaan orang orang, dan menandatangani surat surat"

"Oh.. berarti itu namanya apa?"

"Itu namanya direktur Manse" Jongin mengelus kepala Manse. Daehan dan Minguk sibuk dengan perang perangan mereka "Lalu Ayah itu kerjanya apa?"

"Manse tidak diberi tau Ayah?"

"Sudah, tapi manse lupa" Ucapnya dengan kikikan malu "Jadi Ayah kerja apa Paman?"

"Ayah kerjanya sebagai fotografer"

"Apa itu?"

Jongin menghela nafas "Manse pernah lihat Ayah pakai kamera kan?"

"iya.. waktu kemarin foto bersama, Ayah juga pakai kamera saat kami duduk duduk"

"Itu namanya fotografer, tuganya memotret, mencetak foto"

"Kalau Ibu dokter kan Paman?"

"Iya Ibu dokter, tugas dokter apa Manse?"

"Menyembuhkan orang sakit!"

"Pandai!" Jongin berhigh five dengan Manse. Terlihat sekali sifat Manse yang tidak mirip Sehun maupun Luhan.

"Jongin" Kyungsoo menghampiri suaminya sambil membawa anak mereka, Taeoh.

"Taeoh!"

"Manse!" Mereka saling menghampiri "Daehan Minguk mana?"

"Itu" Manse menunjuk kedua saudaranya "Kamu mau main?"

"Iya, ayo. Ayah, aku main dengan Manse dulu ya"

"Iya Taeoh. Baik baik mainnya" Setelah itu kedua makhluk mungil itu berlari dengan kedua teman sekaligus saudara itu. Kyungsoo semakin mendekati Jongin "Masih belum selesai?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku harus membersihkan kamar kamar kolegamu dan juga kamarmu. dan kenapa kau memesan V.I.P bukannya double V?"

"V.I.P sudah cukup untuk ukuran kolegaku. Jika bukan karena acara resmi pasti aku sudah memesan ukuran reguler" Jongin mengacak ngacak rambutnya. Kyungsoo mengulum bibirnya sendiri takjub melihat ketampanan Jongin "Tumben kau acak acakan, biasanya rapi saat bekerja"

"Aku ingin terlihat berbeda di depan istriku. Biasanya yang tiap bertemu di jam kerja selalu rapi sekarang ingin terlihat acak acakan seperti bangun tidur. Bagaimana?" Jongin tersenyum. Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat "Tentu saja bagus, kau kan suamiku. Semua style aku suka kok" Kyungsoo meremas ujung seragamnya.

"Kenapa? Kau takjub melihat suamimu yang tampan ini?"

"Siapa yang takjub" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya "Lebih baik aku lanjut bekerja" Kyungsoo berjalan pergi.

"Itu!" Kompak mereka berdua "Iya Jongin?"

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Kapan kau pulang?"

"Mungkin tidak pulang. Kau kan juga disini, kau lupa ya?"

"Iya ya!" Jongin beranjak lalu mendekat "Tidak, apa kau tidak bisa cuti malam ini untuk menemaniku di kamar?"

"Kalau boleh ya tidak apa apa"

"Aku akan bilang ke atasanmu"

"eh jangan! Biar aku saja yang bilang, bisa bisa ketahuan kau suamiku"

"Tenang saja, aku akan bilang dan biar semua orang tau kalau kau istriku. Orang orang tidak bisa memutuskan hubungan suami istri seseorang" Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo "Apa tidak apa apa aku meninggalkanmu dengan Taeoh? Kau juga kenapa hari sibuk membawa Taeoh"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menitipkan Taeoh ke Baekhyun. Tapi karena Baekhyun sedang pergi ke Daegu dengan Chanyeol dan Chanhyun makanya aku bawa Taeoh ke sini"

"Ah begitu.. Tidak apa kan aku pergi?"

"Tidak Jongin"

"Kau bisa mengawasi Taeoh dengan tugasmu yang menumpuk?"

"Apa aku harus bilang kau saja yang bawa Taeoh sehingga membuat meetingmu terganggu begitu?"

"Tidak juga.. tapi—"

"Tenang Jongin.. Aku sudah handal dengan urusan mengurus anak" Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Jongin tiba tiba, Jongin terpatung "Aku pergi dulu sayang" Kyungsoo berlajan riang layaknya anak SD berangkat ke sekolahnya.

Jongin tersenyum lembut "Kau satu satunya yang memakai sepatu flat saat bekerja" Jongin menatap kepergian Kyungsoo "dan kau satu satunya yang bisa menaklukan diriku"

.

.

"Ayah, kita mau kemana?"

"Kita mau jalan jalan"

"Taeoh juga ikut?"

"tentu saja. Ibunya sedang sibuk jadi Taeoh bersama kita"

"Hore! Ayo Taeoh" Keempat bocah itu berjalan mendahului kedua orang dewasa dibelakangnya. Nampak Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Luhan " Kau suka?"

Luhan mengangguk "Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Ke pantai"

"ah.." Luhan kembali dia memandang sekitarnya "Sudah lama sejak aku jadi seorang Ibu. Busan banyak berubah"

"Benarkah? Menurutku masih ada yang tidak berubah"

"Apa?"

"Kau. Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau yang selalu menemaniku ke Busan. Dari masih berpacaran sampai seperti ini" Sehun tersenyum bangga "Sehun juga"

"Juga apanya?"

"Masih suka gombal, padahal sudah punya anak tiga"

"itu juga anakmu sayang" Sehun mengendus pipi Luhan. Nampak orang orang memandang mereka sedikit takjub.

"Aku masih ingat saat mereka baru lahir. Manse beratnya masih 1,8 kilo, sekarang sudah gebrot seperti itu. Waktu itu kau beri apa ke Manse?"

"Hanya asimu sesuai petunjuk dokter"

"Benarkah? Dan Minguk, dia yang paling merah saat lahir"

"Iya.. aku takjub saat melihat mereka tidur berderet. Kau pasti lelah membawa mereka hampir satu tahun"

"Tentu saja. Wanita itu lebih kuat dari yang pria selama ini pikirkan. Kaki bengkak, capek, harus diatur makannya, ukh.. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Tapi demi anak semuanya akan dilakukan agar semuanya senang" Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang merangkul pinggangnya "Dan itu sangat membahagiakan"

Kembali jujur, Sehun sangat bersyukur mempunyai istri seperti Luhan. Luhan itu sama seperti wanita yang sering ditemui Sehun, cantik, pintar, berwawasan luas, beberapa hal dari diri Luhan sudah sering Sehun temui di dalam diri beberapa wanita yang dulu pernah menjadi bagian hidup Sehun maupun kenalan biasa. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Sehun jatuh cinta dengan Luhan yang baru saat ini Sehun sadari.

Ketulusan.

Luhan tidak pernah mengeluh, Luhan tidak pernah merepotkannya untuk hal hal pribadi, Luhan bagaikan selimut yang menyelimutinya saat dingin, memberikan kehangatan dan kebahagian di dalam hidupnya.

Sehun memandang wajah Luhan dari atas. Nampak sebersit senyum menghiasi wajah datar nan tampan itu.

"Luhan"

Luhan mendongak "Iya?"

"Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku, selamanya"

Luhan tersenyum "Aku juga.. berterima kasih. Aku.. akan terus membuatmu bahagia"

Sehun tersenyum cerah.

 _Aku akan melindungimu, aku akan menjagamu, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu. Aku.. mencintaimu._

 _Anak-anak, kau, dan aku.. akan selalu bersama._

END

Baik.. Gimana? Bagus ngga? Pertama post di ffn soalnya XD

REVIEW PLEASE~

Oke! *tepuk dua kali Bye!

Haruchan


End file.
